Diamond From Black Dust
by Willara4ever
Summary: Tara Matthews-Mitchell, Daughter of one of the charmed ones, falls in love with a dark witch. Warning: Tara is not going to be the same shy girl she was on Buffy. She'll have more of a backbone because of being raised by the Charmed Ones. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.
1. Prologue: Newest Charmed One

**Warning: Tara is going to be more confident and will only stutter very rarely. I'm also going to make her a lot like how Phoebe was in the first season and how Paige was sometimes as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed or Buffy. They belong to their rightful owners. **

* * *

**Prologue: Newest Charmed One**

Paige Matthews smiled down at her newborn baby who was asleep in her mother's arms. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt to hold her new daughter in her arms. Looking up at Henry Mitchell, Paige smiled at her husband, overwhelmed with joy at holding her baby girl in her arms.

"We have a daughter," Paige whispered, looking at her husband. "We have a daughter," she whispered a second time, smiling.

Henry smiled back at his wife, kissing her forehead and resting a hand on the baby's cheek. "We do," he said, kissing Paige's lips gently before kissing his daughter on the head.

They smiled at each other again before the door to the room opened, catching their attention. "Hey."

Paige smiled at her older sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, as they walked into the room. All three sisters had brown hair and brown eyes, just like their oldest sister Prue, who had died years ago.

Piper and Phoebe smiled at their youngest sister and walked over to look at the newest addition to their family. "Meet your niece, Tara Matthews-Mitchell," Paige said, her eyes alight with happiness.

"Well it's about time someone besides me starts having kids. Already gave the two of you two nephews to spoil. Now it's my turn to spoil one."

Paige smiled. "Yes, now we're waiting on Phoebe to give us babies to spoil."

Phoebe laughed and shook her head. "No thank you. Coop and I are still getting use to the idea of being engaged. Lets let the wedding happen before the babies happen."

"I second that," Piper said, looking down at the baby in her little sister's arms. "She's beautiful."

"Just like her mother," Henry said, looking at his wife and back to his sister-in-laws. "Where's Leo and Coop anyways?"

"Still in the waiting room taking care of Wyatt and Chris," Phoebe explained, reaching out to touch her newest niece's cheek.

Tara opened her blue eyes for the first time in 30 minutes and looked at her mother, father, and aunts. She watched them for a few minutes before looking around.

"Hi," Phoebe said, bending towards the baby. "I'm your Aunt Phoebe, and this is your Aunt Piper. We're going to spoil you rotten," Phoebe promised, smiling widely at the baby.

As the family smiled over the new baby, Phoebe reached out to touch the baby once more before a vision flashed through her mind, showing her a quick glimpse of a tall blond with piercing blue eyes, smiling at a dark haired woman with striking green eyes. When Phoebe came out of the vision, three sets of eyes were watching her.

"What'd you see?" Piper asked, curious.

"I'm not sure. I think I saw this little one grown though."

Curiosity flashed through Paige as she looked at her daughter. She wondered if her daughter had someone made Phoebe see so far ahead into the future, or if Phoebe's power was just growing.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. Its just the prologue and I was trying to find the best way to start the story and give you a warning about how Tara will be different. Enjoy. Please Review. **


	2. Chapter One: Secrets and Pain

**Chapter One: Secrets and Pain**

_24 years later_

Waking up from a very peaceful dream, Tara Matthews-Mitchell started to sit up in bed. She frowned when she felt a soft weight stopping her from moving and looked down to see a familiar brunette's head resting on her chest. Tara groaned, forgetting that Kennedy had stayed the night yet again.

Easing out from under the brunette, Tara stood up and pulled her clothes on. She ran a brush through her long dark blond hair and started to head downstairs when Kennedy woke up and looked at her.

"Slipping out?" Kennedy asked, sitting up in bed to look at Tara.

"We're in my room. I was heading down to eat breakfast with my family," Tara said, shrugging.

"So you weren't trying to get away from me to avoid another talk of our relationship?"

Tara closed her blue eyes and took a deep breath before looking into Kennedy's brown eyes. "We don't have a relationship. You know that."

"Why not? We've been seeing each other for weeks, so why not say we're dating?" Kennedy asked, getting frustrated with Tara.

"I told you when we started sleeping together that the only thing thats going on is friends with benefits. I'm not interested in anything more than that," Tara reminded her as Kennedy started dressing.

"Tara, I need more than what we have." Since Kennedy was pretty much dressed, Tara turned and opened the door, heading downstairs to her family in hopes that it would end the conversation.

Kennedy wasn't giving up the easily and followed Tara out of the room and down the stairs. "What's the problem, Tara? You can sleep with me but we can't have a relationship?" Kennedy asked as the headed down the stairs.

"Let it go, Kennedy," Tara muttered.

"Tara, I don't want a relationship with you that is centered around sex," Kennedy snapped as she followed Tara into the kitchen and watched as everyone stopped what they were doing at the exact same moment.

The whole room was quiet as they looked at the two girls who had just entered, and Tara saw her mother and father's uncomfortable expression.

"Tara, can you please not bring a conversation about your sex life into the kitchen while we're eating?" Phoebe asked, earning a glare from Paige at the mention of her daughter and sex in the same sentence.

"Sorry, Aunt Phoebe," Tara said, making a plate of food for herself before sitting down between her little brother and her cousin, Chris. "I did tell her to drop it though."

Paige and Henry both turned to Tara and frowned. "How about we all drop it now? It's not really something we need to hear about," Henry reminded his daughter, extremely uncomfortable with the current conversation.

Tara nodded. "Sorry, Dad," Tara whispered, smiling at little.

Chris looked at his cousin's lover and smiled at her. "Are you joining us, Kennedy?" he asked, earning a glare from Tara, which caused his own smile to widen.

"No. I should be going," Kennedy said, walking out of the house in anger and slamming the door behind her.

"You screwed up royally there, Cuz," Wyatt said, smirking at his younger cousin.

Tara shrugged. "In my defense, I warned her I wasn't interested in a relationship," Tara said, taking a bite of her food. "Besides, I didn't think she wanted anything more either."

Melinda smiled. "You just haven't met the right girl," Melinda said, still lost in her fantasy about true love. Tara never wanted to be the one to prove to her cousin that happily-ever-after wasn't always real.

"Yeah," Tara mumbled, earning a glance from her mom and aunts. Even her Uncle Coop looked at her for a moment with sadness in his eyes.

* * *

Later that evening, Tara sat in the living room with Wyatt and Chris while Coop and Phoebe talked to her parents.

"Let me show her?" Coop asked.

"Coop, she needs to find out her own way. Besides, I seriously doubt the elders would be happy if you took Tara on a trip through her past, present, and future right now. Especially with everything that's happening," Paige said, looking at her brother-in-law.

"I agree with Paige. I'd feel a lot more comfortable with all the kids here," Phoebe said, touching her husband's arm. "I don't want you out there either," she said, giving him a pleading look.

"Paige, Phoebe, Tara needs to believe in love again. She's never going to be happy until she sees that their is a such thing as love," Henry said, looking at his wife and sister-in-law.

"I know that, Henry, but I don't want her out there. She'd be in danger, and I don't like her being out there alone. Even with Coop, she wouldn't be safe against the demon that's out there right now." Phoebe nodded her agreement with her sister's words, causing the two men to frown as they glanced into the living room and saw Tara laying on the couch with her head in Chris's lap while her feet where in Wyatt's lap.

The three were the closest in age and always got along. Though Tara was always closer to Chris than Wyatt, she knew she always spent time with the two brothers. Chris and Wyatt always loved to pick on Tara when it came to her choice in woman, and Tara picked on them about their bad luck in woman. However when they needed each other they always could count on each other for comfort.

"I don't like seeing her hurting," Henry said, as he turned back to his wife. "She's been hurting for far too long. Maybe if we gave her that small push, it'd change everything."

Before anyone else could speak, a knock sounded on the door, ending any further conversation about Tara. Phoebe walked over to open the door and stared in disbelief at the very familiar face at the door.

"Willow?"


	3. Chapter Two: Dreams and Fears

**Chapter Two: Dreams and Fears**

Phoebe Halliwell stood speechless in the doorway as she stared at a very familiar face. Willow Rosenberg had been a friend of the family for many years as she grew up, only to turn away from them when she lost herself in her magicks and nearly destroyed the world. Where she had once had auburn hair and striking green eyes, there was only black. Black hair, and soulless black eyes.

"Willow?" Phoebe whispered at the sight of her old friend. She knew it would get everyone's attention, and was correct when Paige quickly moved to stand beside her and the children stood up on the couch.

Though Tara, Chris, and Wyatt didn't know Willow, they could hear the warning in their aunt's voice and stood in preparation for a fight.

"Hello, Phoebe, Paige," Willow said, smirking at them as she watched the cautious looks pass across their faces. "It's been a long time."

Willow started to walk in, but stopped suddenly when she was frozen. "What the hell is she doing here?" Piper asked, irritation in her voice.

"We don't know." Paige frowned at the frozen witch before her and looked at Piper. "What should we do with her?" she asked.

Phoebe shrugged. "Put her in a circle and find out what she wants. She came to us for a reason. She wasn't lying when she said it's been a long time."

Piper frowned but nodded. "Phoebe's right. As much as I'd love to say toss her out, Willow hasn't come around us since she nearly destroyed the world. We also haven't heard anything from her so that means that something is going on and she needs our help."

"Or she just wants to destroy us."

They all turned to look at Tara, who was watching them. "You can't honestly tell me that you trust a dark witch?" Tara asked, looking at her mother and aunts.

The three sisters looked at each other as they thought about that new thought. "She's got a point, Piper. She's not the same Willow we knew before. There's something that's not right here, and we all know what needs to be done."

Piper nodded but Phoebe didn't reply, and both Paige and Piper looked at her in question. "You disagree?" Piper asked, looking at her younger sister.

"I don't think we should just go around killing anyone who shows up on our doorstep. Willow use to be good. Maybe part of her still is?"

"We can't trust that, Phoebe. What else can we do? I'm not risking my children or nieces and nephews here." Paige said, looking at her older sister.

"Put her in a crystal circle. It'll keep her from doing any harm," Phoebe pointed out, grateful when her sister's nodded.

"Now as much fun as that sounds, why don't we just all have a nice discussion, instead of putting me in a cage?"

Everyone jumped and turned to the unfrozen witch. When they prepared to attack, Willow held her hands up. "Relax. I'm here in peace, not war."

The sisters didn't relax, and Willow smiled when she noticed the younger generation was just as tense. No one relaxed until Leo walked down the stairs. "It's alright. I asked her to come," Leo informed them, looking at his wife. "I was going to tell you, but things went crazy up there," he said, motioning above them.

"Why?" Piper questioned, turning to look at her husband.

Leo walked over to take his wife's hands in his. "Something's going on that is concerning the other elders. I'm feeling it as well. A dark force is rising, and we're going to need all the help we can get."

"And what makes you think the 'Wicked Witch of the West' is going to help?" Chris asked, looking at his father.

"Willow will help because she's the one I fear is most in danger."

"What? You going to drop a house on me?" Willow asked, looking at the man who had been like a father to her for many years.

"How about we stop with the 'Wizard of Oz' jokes and get to the seriousness of the situation?"

Willow shrugged and looked at the blond who had spoken. "Sorry, Glenda."

Tara turned in irritation to look at the witch before her. "My name is Tara, not Glenda. And unlike you, I'm actually concerned about this situation because my family has to protect a monster," Tara snapped, earning a glare from her mother.

"Tara, control your temper," her mother said, looking pointedly at Willow and back at Tara.

Tara just nodded, and turned to walk outside.

Paige started to follow her daughter, but Henry squeezed his wife's shoulder before following Tara out. He knew that Paige had more important things to worry about, and he could take care of their daughter.

After watching her husband leave, Paige turned to Leo. "So what do you and the other Elders thing is going on?"

Leo frowned. "We don't know. We do know that it feels right to have Willow working with you three to keep things safe. Plus we need to get the children ready as well. Things are going to be getting dangerous, and I want think they should be prepared," Leo explained. "We all need to be on guard."

The Charmed Ones nodded, and turned to each other to discuss the dangers ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry walked outside to see his oldest daughter sitting on the porch, looking down at her feet, as she tried to control her temper. He sat down next to her and put an arm around his daughter. "What's going on, Tara?"

Tara lifted her head and looked at her father. "I had a nightmare last night. One I thought was just that, but now I'm not so sure."

"You think it was a vision?" Henry asked, watching as she nodded in response. He knew his daughter had similar powers to that of his sister-in-law. It was hard for her to know when she was having a vision and not just a dream, and he knew it frustrated her. "What happened in the dream?"

Tara looked at her father and frowned. "I killed Mom," Tara said, looking at her father. "And everyone else. I stood at her side," she said, motioning towards the doorway to inform her father who she was talking about.

"Willow's?" he asked, wanting to confirm what she was saying.

Tara nodded and continued. "I ignored it because I thought it was a dream. After all, I never saw the witch before, so what should I fear. Now she's standing in the living room, and Uncle Leo thinks we need to protect her. Mom and Aunt Piper were right when they said we should just kill her."

Henry looked at his daughter. "Maybe this was a warning of some kind, Tara. You've had dreams that were nothing more than warnings before," Henry reminded his daughter, watching her flinch at the memory.

"I-I know. I don't think it's a warning. Something-something was different about this dream, and I'm not sure what," Tara whispered, looking at her father as the stutter from her childhood returned a little.

He nodded and hugged his daughter close. "I wouldn't worry about it, Tara. We both know you'd never hurt them," he whispered, kissing his daughter's head. "Everything will be okay."

Tara let her father comfort her, but part of her knew that it wouldn't be. Something was going to happen, and she knew that she would be responsible for it.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't proof read, so I apologize. I didn't think I'd update the story today, but I started writing and it seemed to just flow. Hopefully it's as interesting as I thought. If not then I apologize. I did decide to bring in a little Tara stutter, but its only going to happen when she's upset. Plus I decided to give Tara a special power. Enjoy and please review/follow/favorite. Or do all three. Thanks**.


	4. Chapter Three: Haunted Dreams

**Chapter Three: Haunted Dreams**

Laying in her room lost in her dreams, Tara tossed and turned as fear filled her causing her to jerk awake. This was the third time that week that she'd had the same dream. A dream of murder and pleas, causing her to wake up with a scream in her throat. Feeling she needed to understand what it meant, Tara allowed her mind to go back to the dream that had haunted her nights.

_Walking through the house around her, Tara smiled at the sight of blood decorating the walls. She knew where the other's were hiding, and looked forward to luring them out with her sweet voice. As she strolled through the house, Tara quietly called out for her family, letting enough concern to sound in her voice to make them think she was there to help. She walked up the stairs to the attic and tried the door, only to find the handle locked. She stared at it for a moment and tried it again, calling out to her mother and father._

_She heard the silent whispers behind the door, arguing._

_"It's Tara. We have to let her in," Paige said, standing up as she rushed towards the door._

_"Paige, that door should only stop a black witch. Tara would be able to get in on her own," Piper reminded her youngest sister, fearing what would be behind the door. "It might not be Tara."_

_"Piper, that's my daughter. I know my daughter's voice," she said, looking over at her sister and back at the door._

_"And if Willow's on the other side?"_

_"Then I'll take my chances," Paige whispered, walking the rest of the way and pulling the door open._

_Stumbling back at the sight of Tara on the other side, the rest of the family stared in disbelief as the Tara they knew was replaced with a darkness so thick it blocked out her light. Her usually honey-blond hair was now black and her baby blue eyes were the color of coal._

_"Did you miss me, Baby?" a voice came from behind Tara. Causing her family to gasp as Willow's arms wrapped around Tara from behind. "Shall we finish this?"_

_Tara smiled wickedly at her family. "Of course," she responded, tossing a fireball at her mother._

Tara ran a hand over her face and walked into the bathroom, looking at her reflection in the mirror and breathing a sigh of relief when she saw her blond hair and blue eyes. She walked down the hall and glanced into each room, making sure everyone was okay before heading downstairs.

"Tara?" a voice said, causing her to jump and face her little brother.

"Henry? What is it?" she asked.

"You came into my room. I saw that you had been crying. Are you okay?" he asked, walking over to his oldest sister and wrapping her into a tight hug.

"I'm fine," she said, hugging him back. She tightened her grip on him when a flash of his dead body entered her mind. Another tear fell down her cheek and she quickly released him to wipe it away. "I'm fine," she said again, turning her back to him. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Did you dream about her again?" he asked, confusing Tara.

"Who?"

"The person who broke your heart."

Tara sighed and shook her head, knowing she'd prefer those dreams to the ones she was currently being tortured with. "No. I didn't. Go back to sleep, Henry. Mom and Dad wouldn't be too happy if I kept you up so late," she said, hugging him quickly before walking over to the counter.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" he asked, only to see his sister shake her head. "Okay. 'night, Tara," he said, hugging her before going back upstairs to sleep.

Tara listened to the sound of his footsteps on the stairs and jumped when blue lights filled the room, causing her to fall of the chair as someone appeared beside her. A woman with blond hair and brown eyes stood beside Tara staring down at her. Her brown eyes widened in surprise when she saw Tara fall to the floor.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked, reaching down to help Tara stand.

"Fine. Just fine," she muttered before looking at the woman before her. "What do you want? Everyone's asleep," she told the woman frowning at her.

"I actually need to speak with you, Tara."

"About?"

"Willow," the woman responded, simply, causing Tara's frown to deepen.

"I don't need a warning. I've had plenty of those come in my dreams. Thanks," she muttered, turning her back to the woman.

"Dreams? What do you mean?" she asked, stepping closer to Tara. "What have you been dreaming about?"

Tara looked at her. "It doesn't matter. Leo's taking care of it," she said, turning back to face the woman.

"Leo? Why would you tell Leo?"

"He's my uncle and an elder," she said, confused by the woman in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked, staring at the woman.

"That doesn't matter," the woman responded. "All that matters is that you need to help Willow. Befriend her. Let her in."

"I've seen what could happen if I start any kind of relationship with Willow, and I think I'll avoid that," she snapped, getting irritated with the woman before her. "Who are you?" she asked again.

"Give her a chance," the woman responded, disappearing before Tara could do anything.

"Uncle Leo! Chris!" Tara snapped, irritation filling her.

Tara waited a second as two pairs of orbs appeared before her.

"What are you doing awake so early? And calling us down here at this time?" Chris questioned, irritated with his cousin for waking him so early.

They waited for an answer, but before Tara could respond, Leo saw something in Tara's eyes. "What happened, Tara?" he asked her, staring at his niece.

"Some woman just orbed in her and wanted to talk to me about Willow."

Leo frowned at Tara's comment confused. "And why is that a bad thing?"

"Uncle Leo, she didn't like that I had told you about the dreams I was having about Willow. She also refused to tell me her name. I don't think she was a friend," Tara said, looking at her uncle.

"I'll go talk to the Elders," Chris said, orbing out after a nod from his father.

"You had the dream again, didn't you?" Leo asked, once his son was gone.

"Yes. Did you find out what it means?" Tara asked, closing her eyes as flashes of the dream went through her mind.

"No. I'm sorry, Tara. I didn't. The other Elders fear it may be the future."

"It won't. I wouldn't harm this family," she responded, opening her eyes to look at Leo.

"I know, Tara."

Tara frowned. "I-I w-wouldn't," she whispered, feeling her resolve crumble as tears filled her eyes and the dream flashed through her mind once more.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update. I had too much going through my mind at once, plus work was long. I hope this chapter was interesting. It let you into Tara's mind and premonition. Plus you got to meet a character that's going to be very important. Remember the blond my friends. She ties into a lot. Please review/follow/favorite or do all three. Thanks. **


	5. Chapter Four: Hidden Secrets

**Chapter Four: Hidden Secrets**

Standing in the attic, the three sisters looked at each other as they tried to figure out what to do about Willow. They couldn't trust her. Not after her betrayal. However, they knew Leo wouldn't have asked for her help unless he believed it was truly needed. This was the first time in years that the Power of Three would once again be truly needed, and Piper feared that they may not be able to protect their families from the dark forces rising against them.

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked, tired of the silence that passed between them.

"We use her help. I trust Leo. If he thinks we need her, then we use her."

"But you know what Tara saw," Paige reminded them. "She told Henry that she keeps having dreams about her and Willow killing us."

"What if it was just that? Dreams?" Phoebe said, looking at her younger sister.

"She was having them before she met Willow. Tara and Willow never met before today, how would she have dreamt about her?" Paige reminded them, looking at her sisters.

"Maybe the other Elders are playing games with her?" Piper thought.

"If they wanted us to work with her, why would they make Tara think Willow's going to make her evil?" Phoebe thought, looking at Paige. "What if Paige is right, Piper? What if Tara's dreams are the future?"

"Have you seen anything?" Piper asked her sister, looking at Phoebe.

"No, but I haven't really touched Willow since she showed up."

"Maybe you should. See if you can get a vision?" Paige suggested.

Phoebe nodded. "I'll try. If it'll put Tara at ease, then I'll do what I can."

"Thank you," Paige said, her thoughts going to her daughter.

"We should get some sleep," Piper pointed out, looking at the clock and noticing how late it was.

"Yeah. I'm going to go make sure Tara's alright though," Paige said, orbing to her daughter's room.

As Paige came into the room, she was surprised to see her daughter's bed unmade and that her daughter was missing. Walking through the house, Paige made her way downstairs in search of her oldest daughter.

When Paige walked into the living room, she froze as she heard voices in the kitchen. As she listened closely, she recognized Leo and Tara talking.

"Uncle Leo, its the same dream, over and over. It's not just a dream. I think it's the future. I think I may have a darkness in me that I haven't even known existed," Tara whispered, sadness and fear in her voice.

"Tara, you're one of the most kindhearted people I know. I don't think it's the future. I think it may be just a warning to you," Leo pointed out, trying to think of how to help his niece.

"If they're warning me not to get involved with her, then the warning is loud and clear. I won't risk my family. Besides, I'm not interested in dating someone evil. Not my type."

Leo smiled at that. "Piper and Phoebe dating demons before," he reminded her.

"Guess I take after Mom on that one then," Tara said, smiling at her uncle.

Paige smiled from her position outside the door, grateful that Leo had calmed her daughter down. "Tara?" she said, deciding to make her presence known.

"In here, Mom," Tara called back.

Paige waited a few moments before walking into the kitchen. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked, walking over to stand by her daughter.

"Yeah," Tara said simply, not bothering to mention the nightmares because her mother would already know.

"Have you found anything?" Paige asked Leo, concerned for her daughter.

Leo looked at his sister-in-law and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The other elders are unsure as to why Tara keeps having the same visions. Chris is up there now trying to find out why a whitelighter came to Tara telling her to get to know Willow."

"A whitelighter came to you?" Paige asked, confused, looking at her daughter. "Who was it?"

"We're not sure," Leo answered for Tara, frowning. "Tara said it was a woman though."

"What'd she look like?" Paige asked, hoping that with a good description, either her or Leo would know who it was.

"Blond hair, brown eyes, about this tall" Tara said, holding up her hand to the right height before she shrugged. "She was cute."

Paige tried not to smile at her daughter's comment before turning to look at Leo. "Any ideas?"

Leo shook his head and looked between the two woman before him. "There's a lot of whitelighters that could fit the description. It could be any of them," he reminded them, looking at Tara once more. "Can you give us a little more in the description?" he asked, hoping that his neice could tell them something else.

Tara just shrugged. "No. I was a little bit irritated, plus my mind was caught on the dream."

Leo nodded and looked over as Chris orbed into the room. "Do they know anything?" Leo asked, as Chris came into complete view.

"No. They claim that they don't know why any whitelighter would tell Tara to see Willow. One of them suggested that it could be Willow's former whitelighter, hoping to get her to give up the dark magicks, but then they remembered that she died years ago."

"Yes she did," Leo said, frowning at the memory of his friend's death.

"So she killed her?" Tara asked, not understanding. "She killed her whitelighter when she turned evil?"

"No. She turned evil after Karen's death," Paige explained, feeling the sadness of the lost of her friend and the darkness that had entered the sweet girl she use to know.

"Why?"

Leo and Paige looked at each other and then at Tara. "We're not suppose to talk about it. We made a mistake, and Willow and Karen paid the price."

Chris shifted his feet as his father explained to Tara, letting Tara know that her cousin knew something.

Tara frowned at her mother and uncle but knew not to push the subject anymore. Instead, she'd question Chris later when they wouldn't hear the conversation.


	6. Chapter Five: Unanswered Questions

**Chapter Five: Unanswered Questions**

As Paige and Leo disappeared back upstairs, Tara looked at Chris. "What do you know?" she asked.

Chris looked at his cousin in mock confusion, hoping to play off the questions. "About what?"

"Don't play innocent with me," Tara said, looking at her cousin. "What made Willow go all dark?"

Chris just shrugged. "I don't know. Even if I did, I couldn't tell you."

"I know you know, Chris. Besides 'not being able to tell me' has never once stopped you from telling me before."

"Tara, this is different. The Elder's hasn't just forbidden it being told, but has erased the memory from some minds in order to ensure no one would learn of their mistakes. I can't tell you."

"But you know?" Tara asked, watching her cousin suspiciously.

Chris just nodded, looking everywhere but his cousin. "I can't answer anymore questions, Tara. Dad wouldn't like it, and neither would the other Elders."

"Can I ask one more?" she asked, waiting for him to nod. "Why do you and Mom have your memories?"

"Aunt Paige is a Charmed One so that wouldn't steal her memories. I have mine because Dad thought it was best for me to keep my memories in case something happened."

Tara nodded. "Okay." Deciding to let it go until later on, Tara looked towards the kitchen door. "I'm gonna take a walk. If Mom starts looking for me, just let her know where I am."

Nodding, Chris looked at his cousin. "Call if you need help."

"I will," Tara whispered, before walking out of the house and heading into the darkened streets.

* * *

As Tara walked into P3, she looked around noticing how crowded it was. She wasn't really surprised. Her Aunt Piper's club had been running well since it had opened so many years ago, and now it was still up and running. Walking over, Tara sat down at the bar, waiting to catch the bartender's attention.

When her blue eyes locked with Faith's brown ones, Faith smiled and walked over to Tara. "Hey, T. Wasn't expecting to see you tonight. What's your poison?" she asked, wiping down the counter around Tara.

"Same as always," Tara said, smiling back at Faith. "Aunt Piper have you working hard?" she asked, watching her friend.

"Nah. At least she keeps me on the same shift when I work. Last job rotated me through different shifts," Faith pointed out, pooring Tara her drink.

"I guess your right," Tara responded, drinking a little of her drink. "So anything interesting going on tonight?" Tara asked, looking over at Fatih curiously.

"No. It's been kind of quiet tonight. Kind of surprising."

Tara nodded, looking around the bar again. "Hey, T. Dark haired girl heading your way," Faith said, nodding off to Tara's right.

Tara turned her head and looked in the direction, frowning at the familiar sight. "Hello, Glenda," the menacing voice said, sitting next to Tara.

"My name is Tara," Tara snapped, watching Willow cautiously. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice cold.

"Just came over to say 'hi'. After all, we're practically working together now," Willow said, smiling at the blond.

Tara was surprised to see the most startling green eyes looking at her in the place of the normally coal black ones. Losing herself in the green, Tara forgot where she was, almost forgot who she was, until the green darkened slightly, filling with black.

Shaking her head, Tara looked away from Willow, looking back at Faith and pushing her glass towards the bartender. "Another one, T?" Faith asked, somewhat surprised.

Nodding, Tara watched as Faith refilled her glass before draining it. Willow watched the situation in amusement, enjoying seeing the blond drink away whatever was bothering her.

"Why are you really here?" Tara asked, not looking at the dark witch beside her.

"Something told me to come," she said, not really answering Tara's question.

"Who?" Tara asked, glancing sideways at the other witch.

"I said something, not someone."

Tara frowned but didn't say anything, looking across the dance floor for any sign of the danger they were meant to face. When everything appeared to be normal, she glanced at the dark witch once more.

"What?" Tara asked, hoping for some kind of an explanation.

"I don't know. Just something," Willow said, still not answering the question.

"That's helpful," Tara muttered sarcastically.

"And you know all about helpful? Don't you, Glenda. After all, you come from the most helpful family." Willow turned to look at Tara. Her black eyes looking into the blond's blue ones. "Did they tell you how helpful they were two years ago?" Willow asked, her voice turning from mocking to pure ice.

"Two years ago?"

"They didn't." Smiling wickedly at Tara, Willow stood. "Ask them. Ask them what could make such a good little witch turn so evil. What could bring out so much darkness that someone would want to end the world." Whispering the last words, Willow stood and walked from the club.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to give you a preview about Willow, and thought I'd bring in some more familiar faces. Enjoy. Please review. **


	7. Chapter Six: Sparks of Humanity

**Chapter Six: Sparks of Humanity**

That night, Tara walked home with a busy mind, thinking about everything Willow had said. Asking herself the same question Willow had brought up. What would make a good witch turn so bad she wanted to end the world?

The question haunted Tara as she walked home, trying to understand what had caused Willow to go dark. It was something that she had never thought about before and now that Willow questioned her on it, Tara wanted to know. She needed to understand how someone could turn to evil.

Tara frowned the question consumed her thoughts. Walking into her house, Tara walked into the living room and saw her mother sitting on the couch looking worried.

"Where were you?" Paige asked, frowning at her daughter.

"I went to P3 and talked to Faith for a little bit. Why?"

"Tara, there is a dark force rising right now, and I'd prefer it if you weren't out alone at night."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll make sure I let you know next time," Tara snapped, irritation flowing through her. "Sorry Mom. My thoughts are elsewhere right now. I didn't mean to snap."

Paige nodded and walked over to cup her daughter's cheek. "What's going on?"

"I ran into Willow at P3. She said to ask you about what happened two years ago and the reason she turned to dark magicks?"

Paige frowned and looked at her daughter. "I can't tell you that, Tara."

"How bad was it, Mom? Was it something you could have stopped?"

When Paige didn't answer, Tara frowned. "It was. That's why she made the comment about us being such a helpful family," Tara muttered, looking into her mother's eyes. "Mom, I deserve to know."

"No, Tara, you don't. This is something that the Elders have forbiddened to be spoken of," Paige said, searching her daughter's eyes for acceptance at the words.

"Screw the Elders. What happened to her?"

"Tara..." Paige started, but the sight of blue orbs stopped Paige's words as Leo orbed in.

"We have a problem," he told them, as he came to full form. "Where are Piper and Phoebe?"

"Upstairs. Why?"

"Go get them," Leo said to Paige, watching as she orbed out. "You're conversation with Willow has shown us the first spark of humanity in her since she turned to the darkness. It has given the other Elder's hope that you might save her."

"But you don't think so?" Tara asked, already knowing her uncle's thoughts before he voiced them.

"I don't know what to think. Your dreams are a warning of some kind."

Tara nodded and watched as her mother orbed back in with her aunts. "What's going on?" Piper asked, looked at her husband.

"The darkness that we feared is getting stronger, but I think we have less to worry about," Leo began.

"Less? If its getting stronger how is that less to worry about?" Paige asked, looking at Leo like he grew two heads.

"Yes. Tara managed to reach Willow's humanity when they were talking tonight. It wasn't much, but it was a brief moment of grief. We think that if we can get Willow back, then we might be able to stop the evil," Leo explained.

"Leo, you said might. That's not a definitely, that's a possibility," Phoebe pointed out, not liking this.

"I can't guarantee anything. You know that," Leo defended, looking at his family. "I have faith in you. You've defeated great evils, this time shouldn't be any different."

The three sister's nodded and then looked at Tara. "What were you and Willow talking about?" Piper asked, looking at her niece.

Tara started to comment, but Paige looked at Leo. "It's alright," Leo told his sister-in-law, before looking at his niece. "The other Elders agree with me that if Tara is to help, then she needs to know the story of what took away Willow's light."

Paige nodded and looked back to her daughter. "You should sit down," she said, leading her daughter to the couch with her sisters not far behind. "Piper, Phoebe, you might want to as well."

They nodded and sat down on the couch sitting near Paige and Tara and looked at her. "What are you and Leo talking about?" Phoebe asked, looking between the two of them. "Willow turned evil because of the allure of the dark magicks."

"That's the memories that we had to give you so that you wouldn't know what really happened. Willow didn't turn evil because of the magicks. She turned evil because we made a mistake," Leo told them, looking at Piper. "I'm sorry, but the other Elders decided to wipe your memories of the incident and give you false ones. I was able to fight to allow Chris and Paige to keep their memories of what had happened."

"What happened?" Tara asked, looking at her mom and uncle.

"Paige, I think you should tell her this."

Paige nodded and took her daughter's hand in hers. "Willow was right to scoff at the idea of us being helpful. What happened two years ago, made helpfulness seem like the last word to describe our family in her eyes."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's really short and I apologize, but I wanted to save Willow's story for the next chapter. I wanted to make you wait one more chapter, sorry. X). Anyways, please enjoy. Review/Follow/Favorite. **


	8. Chapter Seven: Willow's Story

Chapter Seven: Willow's Past

Paige looked into her daughter's eyes for a moment and then looked at her sisters. "A couple of years ago, Willow was the image of innocence. She was sweet and gentle."

Piper and Phoebe nodded, remembering the Willow they once knew and not understanding where Paige was going with this. After seeing her sisters nod, Paige turned to look at her daughter again. "She wasn't anything like the witch that you met, Tara. Willow followed the rules, studied hard both in school and with magic. She was powerful in her own way, but not dangerous."

"So what happened?" Tara asked, trying to picture Willow as everything her mother was describing.

"She fell in love," Paige said, taking her daughter's hand in hers. "She fell head over heels in love with her whitelighter."

"How would that turn her evil and why would she blame you?" Tara questioned, even more confused.

"It wouldn't turn anyone evil if things hadn't gone so terribly wrong. Willow and Karen loved each other without holding back. They tried to fight their feelings for one another, but they soon couldn't hold back anymore, and Karen went to the Elders for permission to start a relationship with Willow."

"Did they deny them?" Tara asked, curiously.

"No. They approved it. The Elders knew that a love between a whitelighter and their charge could be great, especially after Leo and Piper proved it could last through anything. So they agreed to let Willow and Karen be together," Paige said, looking over at her sisters again.

"I know you two know this, but she doesn't. Plus I'm not sure how much of your memory is actually gone."

Piper and Phoebe nodded and listened as Paige began speaking again. "Willow and Karen were together for less than a year before the Elders called Karen to them and told them they wanted her to start showing Willow dark magicks, thinking it would make her stronger and that she'd be strong enough to ignore the addictive quality of them. Karen tried to convince them otherwise but they wouldn't listen. They knew they needed someone strong enough in both dark and light magicks to work for them and Willow was the perfect person to do it. Her innocence would keep the darkness under control."

"She got addicted, right?" Tara asked, looking at her mother.

"No. She actually handled the new powers well, learning the basics and controlling the two different types of magicks without a problem. It wasn't until a dark source found out about a great power rising in town that things went wrong."

"Willow," Piper muttered as some of her memories started slowly coming back to her.

"Yes, Willow. The power that was neither good nor bad, but worked for the Elders. The forces of darkness wanted nothing more than to corrupt Willow, and set out to find her. We were assigned to protect her. She and Karen moved into the manor, and we prepared ourselves to deal with the forces of darkness. We didn't have to wait long for an attack. When they came, a group of darklighters and a couple of demons were in the party that was sent. The demons went out easily, but Karen and I were trying to avoid the darklighters' arrows, knowing it could kill us. Piper and Phoebe had taken out the demons and were focusing on helping with the darklighters when one of the arrows came straight for me. I orbed it away, but I didn't know that Karen had moved. The arrow went into her heart, killing her before she even hit the ground."

"I remember," Piper said, looking at her sister. "Willow lost it. We all felt the magicks inside her grow, and she killed them without so much as a glance as she made her way to Karen. She lifted Karen's dead body into her arms and tried to bring her back, but she was gone."

Phoebe's own eyes lifted as a tear fell down her cheek. "I remember her auburn hair turning black, and those innocent emerald green eyes turning to coal."

Paige nodded. "Yes. That was when the darkness that she had been in control of finally took her over. She finally gave into the allure of the magicks when Karen died. Karen was her light, and when she died, so did part of Willow. She gave into the darkness and she tried to end the world."

"Where were we when this happened?" Tara asked, looking at her mother.

"You and your cousins were all on that camping trip with your father and Uncle Coop. I wanted to ensure you were all out of harms way," Paige said, touching her daughter's cheek.

"Tara, somehow you managed to spark a small light for a brief second in Willow. If we can get her back, then we can defeat this evil," Leo explained, looking at his niece as he brought the conversation back on subject.

"But how? I mean, I don't even know what I said to bring out that spark."

"It doesn't matter. Something brought it out. Something brought the real Willow to the surface again," Paige said, looking at her daughter.

"What about my dreams? You said they were a warning? What if it's warning me against this?"

"If they are, then we'll handle it the way we do everything else. We'll continue to figure out what they mean, Tara," Leo promised, reaching out to lay a hand on his niece's shoulder.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do. I'll try to talk to her. Wait...how will I know if I reach her?" Tara asked.

"Her eyes. Willow's eyes were always soft when she was still her. If her eyes look hard or full of anger, then your talking to the darkness in her," Phoebe said with certainty.

"Her eyes were green for a moment when she was talking to me," Tara said, looking at her aunt.

"Then you managed to bring Willow out. What did you say or do when her eyes were green?" Leo asked, looking at his niece.

"I snapped at her," Tara said simply, shrugging.

"You snapped at her? A woman with magicks strong enough to end the world, and you snapped at her?" Paige said in disbelief, looking at her daughter.

"She's definitely your child," Piper muttered, shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to The Raider for reading over the chapter. I really appreciate all your help as a beta for this story. You are truly awesome. **


	9. Chapter Eight: Dream Dimension

**Chapter Eight: Dream Dimension**

That night, Tara thought about the story her mother had just told her. The story of Willow's turn to darkness. The Elder's were basically responsible for it. Tara realized that much after hearing that they wanted Willow doing both light and dark magicks. She also knew that her mother had played a part in it by orbing the arrow in the wrong direction.

Tara frowned as the realization hit her. She continued to think about the story until she fell asleep. As Tara slept, she was surprised to find herself in a strange cave in her dream. She rarely dreamt strange dreams anymore, most of her dreams had been premonitions lately.

_The cave was so dark that Tara couldn't even see her hand in front of her face, but she could hear the sound of voices and laughter surrounding her._

_"Little bitty charmed one, did you come to play?" a voice asked, causing Tara to look around her. She knew she wouldn't be able to see the figure the voice was coming from, but she had to try._

_"Who's there?" she asked, her voice full of confidence she wasn't feeling._

_A groan sounded behind her, and Tara turned at the sound, running her hand along the ground to find the injured person._

_"Now now, young one. I didn't bring you here. I brought her, but not you. Very interesting," the voice said, causing Tara to frown as her hands frowned a body on the ground a few feet from where she had been._

_"Who are you?" Tara asked, turning her head in the direction the voice had been coming from._

_A light filled the cave and Tara had to shield her eyes because of the sudden change. "I am Kraven, the demon of dreams and nightmares. I brought an old friend here to this cave, but some how you came as well. How did that happen?" he asked, stepping forward._

_Tara was surprised to look into a black shadow that had no features. No eyes, no mouth, just a black shadow figure standing before her._

_"What do you mean?" Tara asked, confused by his question._

_"Do you not know this witch?" he asked, motioning towards the body that Tara was kneeling next to._

_Tara glanced down at the motionless figure on the ground in front of her and stared in disbelief at the familiar face. Only slightly different from what she was use to. The red hair was stunning giving the face more color than the usual black did. The veins that usually graced her features were gone._

_"Willow?" Tara whispered, surprised._

_"Ah. You do know her. Why were you brought to me when I only called for her?" he asked, bringing more confusion to Tara._

_"I don't know," she responded, looking at the beauty before her. Somehow Tara knew that if Willow were to open her eyes, the striking emerald eyes she had seen once would be looking at her._

_"Well, Little Charmed One. You're stuck here as long as I need her. Enjoy your stay," the demon announced._

_Tara frowned and tried to use her magicks on the demon, causing the creature to let out a creepy laugh. "You're in my dimension, Child. You're magicks will not work here unless I want them too. Why do you think your friend took her form of innocence, not the form of her magicks?"_

_"Your dimension?" Tara asked, confused._

_"You're spirit is here with me. You're body is in your world, appearing to be sleeping to anyone who sees it."_

_Tara frowned at the words, trying to figure out a way to get home and tell her mother of this. She tried every trick she knew to wake up but none of them seemed to work. After a few moments, she let out a frustrated sigh and looked at the creature. "How do I get home?"_

_"You don't. You will not leave until she gives me what is rightfully mine," he said, pointing at Willow's still unconscious form._

_"What's wrong with her?" Tara asked, worried that Willow was still unconscious._

_"Nothing. She is fighting the hold here and is using whatever she can to hold on to your world. She's wearing herself out. Pretty soon her magicks will drain enough that she is forced to let go. Then she will awaken here."_

_Tara glared at him. "My mother will stop you," she promised._

_The demon laughed at her words. "She will try, yes, but her magicks and the magicks of the Charmed Ones will not work here. They would have to summon me to their world to..." he trailed off as he realized what he said._

_"Forget that," he snapped, moving closer to her. "You are stuck here until I get what I want from your friend. I suggest you find a way to wake her."_

_Tara frowned as she looked at Willow's sleeping form. When the demon disappeared, Tara leaned down towards Willow. "Use whatever magick you have left to inform my mother of what's going on. Tell them how to get us out of here," Tara pleaded, hoping Willow would hear the words and some how be able to free them from the mess they were in._

_As the cave filled with darkness once more, Tara closed her eyes and laid close to Willow, not wanting to be alone in the blackness that surrounded them._

_"Please get us out of here," she whispered once more to Willow, hating the fear that was clear in her voice._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Gimpy72 for reading this and being a great Beta. **


	10. Chapter Nine: Famiy Fears

**Chapter Nine: Famiy Fears**

Back at the home of the Charmed Ones, Paige stared at her daughter's sleeping form and turned to her sisters. "Why isn't she waking up?" she asked, looking at Phoebe and Piper with fear in her eyes.

"I don't know. Leo went to go ask the other Elders. We'll figure it out, Paige. I promise," Piper told her, stepping towards her youngest sister and resting a hand on her arm. "She'll be okay."

"You don't know that, Piper. Leo hasn't returned to tell us what's going on. The Book of Shadows has no references to any demon being able to hold someone in their dreams. You and Phoebe said something about Prue dealing with a guy who could go into people's dreams and would try to kill them, and that's just freaking me out because it's Tara," Paige explained feeling nervous about her daughter's safety.

"Paige, we'll get her back," Phoebe told her looking at her younger sister with a feeling of dread as she realized that they had no idea how to save her oldest niece.

Paige just nodded, before walking over and sitting next to her daughter. Trying to think of some way to get her back. As she held her daughter's hand, she softly began singing the lullaby she use to sing to Tara as a child.

The three sisters sat there in silence, the only sound in the room was Paige softly singing to Tara until the sound of someone orbing into the room caught their attention.

"Leo? What did they say?" Piper asked, walking over to her husband.

"They don't know. They don't know of any demon that can hold someone in a slumberous state. Paige, I'm sorry, but they fear that Tara might be experiencing what Prue did. A human with a grudge against her trying to kill her in her sleep."

"But how? Prue stopped the guy that tried to kill her. She said she heard us and remembered she could use her powers," Phoebe said, looking at Leo in confusing.

"Maybe its a co-worker who knew his secrets. They might have passed it on to one of their children. Maybe they have a problem with Tara," Piper said, turning to look at Paige. "If someone's after her, we'll stop them," Piper promised her sister.

Paige just nodded but frowned as a strange sensation came over her and looked at Leo. "You felt that too, right?" Paige asked Leo, confused.

Leo nodded. "The other Elders are calling. I'll go speak to them. You stay here with Tara. I'll send Chris with any information or bring it back myself," he promised, walking over to hug Paige gently.

Paige hugged him back and turned to look at her daughter as Leo orbed out once more.

"Why do you think the Elders would call him back so soon?" Phoebe asked, looking at her sisters. "He just got back from speaking to them. Do you think they have information?"

Piper frowned and nodded, not knowing any other reason why they'd want to call both Paige and Leo unless they knew something about Tara.

They sat there in silence once again, listening to the sound of Tara's breathing and occasional whimper escaping as she slept. When Paige couldn't stand it anymore, she stood up and started pacing.

"What's taking him so long?" she said, looking over at her daughter's unconscious form and then at her sisters.

"It's only been five minutes, Paige," Phoebe reminded her.

"Feels like it's been hours," Paige muttered, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in hopes of calming her temper and racing heart.

"Just calm down. She's alive. We know that much," Piper told her.

"But for how long? How much longer is she going to live, Piper?" Paige snapped, turning away from her sisters to look out the window. "I hate feeling useless while my daughter is stuck in some dreamland unable to escape."

"I know. Remember, I was the same way when Wyatt went missing, but there is only so much we can do," Piper told her, stepping up behind her sister and touching her shoulder.

"You were able to search for him. You found him. Tara is somewhere I can't go. I can't orb around looking for her. The only thing I can do is wait for the Elders to give me information on what we're fighting."

"Paige, it'll be okay," Phoebe said.

"How can you promise me that? We've all died so many times. Prue died, Chris died when he came back from the future to help us. How can you promise me that?" Paige asked, turning on her sister in anger, fear clear in her eyes.

"I don't know, but I believe it. Paige, we died because it was us in danger taking care of ourselves and some innocent we didn't know. Tara has us. We would never let anything happen to her, and you know we'll do everything we can to save her," Phoebe told her sister.

Paige frowned, but nodded. "I know. I'm sorry," she said, looking at her sister with tears in her eyes. "I can't lose her," Paige admitted to them, letting her emotions get the best of her.

"You won't. Whatever is doing this won't succeed because it's done something extremely stupid. It messed with the Charmed Ones," Piper reminded her.

Paige nodded and hugged her sisters, comforting each other until Leo orbed back into the room with a worried look in his eyes.

"What is it?" Piper asked, recognizing the look of fear on her husband's face.

"Willow. She's..."

"Leo," Paige said, her voice impatient and full of warning.

"She's stuck in a slumber. We think the demon who has Tara has Willow as well."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Gimpy72 for always being willing to read and help with my stories. **


	11. Chapter Ten: Calling Old Friends

**Chapter Ten: Calling Old Friends**

"What?" Paige exclaimed, staring at her brother-in-law in surprise and disbelief.

"The other Elders think they know someone who can help. They're finding her now and sending her to us," he explained.

"Leo, how can she help if the Elders don't even know whats going on?" Phoebe asked, looking at him.

"I don't know," he said, simply.

They sat there in silence when a figure orbed into the room, causing them all to stare in disbelief at the brown eyed blond before them. "Karen?" Paige asked, surprise clear in her voice.

"Hello, Paige," Karen said, smiling slightly at the witches and Leo.

"You're alive?"

Karen nodded, looking at Piper as she answered her question. "Yes. The Elders needed Willow to believe I was dead. They wanted her to lose control because they believed the dark magicks would make her a lot more powerful if she was grieving."

"You let us believe we killed you," Phoebe said, glaring at her.

"I did not mean to cause you pain, Phoebe. I just wanted my Willow to give herself the chance to come into her full power," Karen explained.

"So you hurt Willow to do it?" Paige asked, staring at her in disbelief.

"I had no intention to hurt her. I just wanted her to become all she can be," Karen defended.

Leo frowned as realization dawned on him. "You're the whitelighter that visited Tara. You told her to let Willow in," Leo said, looking at Karen.

"Yes. I did. I knew Tara and Willow could be great for one another. Even though it pains me to think of Willow moving on, I know that Tara's the best way for her to over come the dark magicks and go back to balancing the lines between the two."

"So you're using my daughter? Is that why she's stuck in this dream state? Because you want her and Willow to get together?" Paige asked, stepping towards the former whitelighter.

"No. Of course not. I have nothing to do with Tara and Willow being stuck in a slumber. My guess is that a demon tried to bring Willow to him and pulled Tara as well. That's what happens to soul mates," Karen explained, frowning as the words left her lips.

"Soul mates?" Phoebe asked, looking at her. "Willow is Tara's soul mate?"

"Yes. It's why Willow has started to resurface from the dark magicks once again. The connections between her and Tara's souls is pulling them together. Tara is most likely starting to feel Willow's darkness and Willow is feeling Tara's light."

Leo frowned and looked at Paige. "It explains Tara's dreams," he said.

Paige nodded. "Now how do I get my daughter back?" Paige asked Karen, wanting to get things back on track.

"I don't know. Paige, the only way to get them back is to destroy the demon, but from what I know, you can't use magic in his world," Karen explained to Paige.

"Great. Very helpful," Paige muttered walking out of the room in irritation.

"Paige," Karen said, starting to go after her old friend, but stopping when Phoebe grabbed her shoulder.

"I don't think it'll be a good idea for you to talk to her. I'll go," Phoebe told her before walking after her younger sister.

Piper watched her sister's disappeared and then looked at Leo. "Did you know about this?"

"No. I was unaware. Most likely because they knew I wouldn't approve of this," he said, frowning at Karen.

"Look, I get that you don't understand, but right now we have more important matters," Karen reminded them, frowning at the two people before her.

"Like what? You already said you don't know how to save my niece, so what else can we talk about?" Piper asked, her anger getting the best of her.

"Piper, we need to figure out how to bring the demon to our dimension," Leo said, walking over to his wife.

"And how do we do that?" Piper asked, her voice full of irritation.

"I don't know, but we'll find out. You and your sisters never believed in the impossible," he told her, touching his wife's cheek. "It's why you're the most powerful witches."

Piper nodded and leaned into Leo, letting her mind work. "I need to call an old friend. He might be able to find a way to bring this dream demon forward so we can defeat him," Piper announced, pulling away from Leo after a moment and walking into the kitchen to make the phone call.

As the phone rang for a long while, Piper frowned as she waited for a familiar voice to answer. "Hello?" the voice on the other end announced, sounding very angry and British.

"Rupert? It's Piper Halliwell. I need your help."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I liked where I ended it and didn't want to add anything else. Next chapter is going to be in the dreamworld place. Thank you Gimpy72 for reading this over and helping out. **


End file.
